The purpose of this two year extension is to analyze data collected in the Fifth Year Follow-up Survey as well as to determine the effectiveness of our community intervention program by comparing hypertension control between the Baseline and Follow-up Survey. The community Intervention program was designed to (1) decrease the prevalence of uncontrolled hypertension in the community; (2) increase the liklihood that persons with hypertension come under appropriate care; and (3) encourage persons with normal blood pressure levels to regularly check their pressures to ensure that they remain within normal limits. The intervention programs will be evaluated to determine: (1) which yields the best results; (2) which is most cost-effective; and (3) which is most useful for specified sub-groups within the community. The intervention programs differ in terms of (1) the site where blood pressure screening takes place; (2) the site where treatment takes place; and (3) extent of physician involvement. Special projects have been initiated to improve methods of referring persons with high blood pressure to the most appropriate setting for care. Patient and provider groups in the community have assisted in the refinement and implementation of the program.